deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eleking
Eleking is a kaiju from the Ultraman media franchise, first appearing in the television series, Ultraseven. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Titanosaurus vs Eleking Possible Opponents * Gabara (Godzilla) * HerculesKabuterimon (Digimon) * King Ghidorah (Godzilla) * Zekrom (Pokémon) * Zinogre (Monster Quest) History Eleking is a giant eel-like monster native to Planet Pitt, whose dominant species are the all-woman Pitt race. The first known Eleking encounter was when a pair of Pitt sisters placed a newborn Eleking in a Japanese Lake so it can mature and help them conquer Earth. But the Eleking was destroyed by Ultraseven, though more Elekings appear as either adversities or allies. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 85 meters *Weight: 25,000 tons *Tail length : 157 m *Origin/Home Planet: Planet Pitt *Attack Stat: 1300 *Defense Stat: 900 *Speed Stat: 700 *Subtitle: Space Monster **Re-Eleking subtitle: Moonlight Monster **Ultraman Max subtitle: Discharge Dragon 'Abilities' *Electric Whip Tail: Eleking’s long and flexible tail can be extended long enough to whip, constrict and choke opponents and also deliver paralyzing shocks of electricity. His tail his even strong enough to lift opponents off the ground. *Discharge Ray: Eleking can launch a powerful bolt of lightning spewed from his slit-like mouth. It can produce a tremendous amount of firepower, strong enough to be able to completely kill weaker monsters in just one hitting shot. *Electric Burst Wave Disc: Eleking can launch crescent-shaped, electric disc wave bursts of electric energy fired from his mouth at rapid succession they develop a beam-like effect. *Eleking Collider: Eleking can send surges of thousands of volts of immense amounts of electricity through its delivering a nasty shock. *Adept Swimmer. *Eleking can and is capable of absorbing electricity from nearly any power source around its body through its touch. *Carbon Dioxide: Eleking can spew pure carbon dioxide from the holes on its mitten-like hands, suffocating opponents. *Spin Tail Attack: Eleking spins his tail at an opponent, knocking them. *Devolution: Eleking is capable of devolving itself into Lim Eleking. *Eleking can transform itself into a giant electric eel to rob the electricity power. Revived Eleking A Revived Eleking with Fire Based abilities instead of electricity. *Height: 53 meters *Weight: 15,000 tons List of Revived Eleing's Abilities *Fire Stream: Re-Eleking can release a stream of deadly, fiery, flames from both his slit-like mouth and tail. Lim Eleking A smaller version of Eleking that can he can devolve into. *Height: 40 cm *Weight: 4 kg List of Lim Eleking's Abilities *Electrical Shock *Electrical Absorption EX Eleking EX Eleking is a more powerful form of Eleking, gaining new combatant abilities. List of EX Eleking's Abilities *Lightning Tail Rush: EX Eleking charges himself up with lighting and rushes through his opponent's body. *Lightning Attack: EX Eleking uses his body to coil his opponent, jump into the sky and release lighting all around the place. *Constriction *Lightning Cutter: A powered up version of the Light-Blade. *Lightning Tackle: EX Eleking charges his body with electricity and rushes towards the opponent. 'Strength & Feats' *Defeated Ultraseven's Capsule Monster Miclas. *Electrocuted and Killed Earthtron. *Killed Zoa Muruchi. *Killed Doragory. *Killed Dorako. *Fought in the Dark Spark War. 'Weaknesses' *8 losses. *Flesh can be easily sliced by Ultraseven's Eye Slugger and Tyrant's Axe Hand. *Horns can be easily destroyed. *Sometimes needs assistance from allies *While Eleking is more powerful in physical combat underwater, he not as effective in physical combat on land Gallery Eleking_seven.png|Eleking in Ultraseven Eleking_vs_Miclas.jpg|Eleking vs Miclas in Ultraseven Seven_vs_Eleking.jpg|Eleking vs Ultraseven in Ultraseven revived eleking.jpg|Revived Eleking in Ultraman Taro Re-Eleking_vs_Ultraman_Taro.png|Revived Eleking vs Ultraman Taro in Ultraman Taro Eleking_Heisei_ver.png|Eleking in Heisei Ultraseven Eleking_v_Seven.jpg|Eleking vs Ultraseven in Heisei Ultraseven Ultrmn_Mx_Elkng.jpg|Eleking in Ultraman Max ELEKING-MAX.jpg|Eleking vs Ultraman Max in Ultraman Max Rimu_Eleking.jpg|Lim Eleking in Ultraman Mebius Ultr Glxy Elkng.jpg|Eleking in Ultra Galaxy ElekingVsSalmandoraUltraGalaxy1.jpg|Eleking vs Salamandora in Ultra Galaxy (Intro) ARSTRON-ELEKING.jpg|Eleking vs Earthtron in Ultra Galaxy Eleking_v_Gomora_Galaxy.png|Eleking vs Gomora in Ultra Galaxy Eleking_Electric_Shock.png|Eleking vs Zoa Muruchi in Ultra Galaxy elekingvsdoragory.jpg|Eleking vs Doragory in Ultra Galaxy Gomora, Litra, Eleking vs Zetton.jpg|Eleking, Gomora and Litra vs Zetton in Ultra Galaxy Zetton_Mega_battle.jpg|Eleking and Gomora vs Zetton in Ultra Galaxy Dorako_vs_Elekingu.jpg|Eleking vs Dorako in Ultra Galaxy Neo Tyrant_v_Eleking.png|Eleking vs Tyrant in Ultra Galaxy Neo Tyrant v Eleking I.png|Eleking's Death in Ultra Galaxy Neo Eleking_Ginga.png|Eleking in New Ultraman Retsuden Eleking_v_Ultraman_Ginga_I.png|Eleking vs Ultraman Ginga in New Ultraman Retsuden UGS-Eleking_Screenshot_001.jpg|Eleking in Ultraman Ginga S UGS-Eleking_Screenshot_005.jpg|Eleking vs Ultraman Victory in Ultraman Ginga S 20140723222413.jpg|Eleking vs Ultraman Ginga in Ultraman Ginga S eleking vs five king.jpg|Eleking vs Five King in Ultraman Ginga S Ultra_Galaxy_Eleking_Monster.jpg|Eleking Monster Data in Ultra Galaxy Ultraman_Orb_Eleking_Kaiju_Card.png|Eleking Kaiju Card Ultraman_X_Cyber_Eleking_Card_Alternate_Cover.PNG|Cyber Eleking Card Eleking card.png|Eleking Battle Spirit Card eleking.gif|Eleking in Battle Soccer Ultraman_Fighting_Evolution_01.gif|Eleking vs Ultraman in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Eleking_ult-742.jpg|Eleking in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth PS2 Elekingex_ult-742.jpg|EX Eleking in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth PS2 Ex Eleking.jpg|EX Eleking vs Ultraman Gaia in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Ultraman-Monsters-Eleking.jpg|Eleking Model from Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Monsters eleking mega monster battle.jpg|Eleking in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Coliseum img_chara06.jpg|Eleking in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Frontier MMRUF-Eleking_Screenshot_001.jpg|Eleking vs Rush Hunters in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Frontier Eleking_Long_Electric_Whip_Tail.png|Electrical Tail Zap.gif|Electric Tail Eleking_Electric_Burst_Wave_Disc.png|Light Blade/Disc Wave eleking dics wave.gif|Light Blade/Disc Wave Eleking's_Lightning_Bolt.png|Discharge Ray Re-Eleking_Fire_Flame_Stream.png|Flame Stream Tail Flame.gif|Tail Fire Stream Eleking_III.png|Carbon Dioxide EX_Eleking_Lightning_Tail_Rush.png|Lightning Tail Rush EX_Eleking_Lightning_Attack.png|Lightning Attack Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Giant Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Poison Users Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Villains Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Whip Users